Fading reflection
by Misura
Summary: Yugi feels like he is being smothered by Yami. Bakura and Ryou seem to get along just fine though. [YamiYugi, BakuraRyou, SetoJoey]
1. One

Fading reflection

-

Warnings/notes : Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou (established), Seto/Joey, oocness?

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If it wasn't for Suppis Tenshi and one of her reviews for another fic of mine, this fic might never have gotten past the 'scribbled few lines'-phase.

written at 4th july 2003, by Misura

----------

_"I looked in the mirror_

_Every day_

_I saw myself_

_Fading away"_

-_ 'That's not me', Jennifer Lopez_

----------

Anger flooded through him, both choking and exhilarating. His eyes burnt with it, if only anyone had bothered to look at them. The boy in front of him, the one who had caused all this, certainly hadn't. Didn't everyone know Yugi Muto was shy and friendly?

A perfectly safe and easy target for bullies. -If- one managed to avoid his dark look-alike of course. How the two were related was still a matter of speculation, since neither of them had ever bothered to explain, but that there -was- some sort of connection was clear.

Yami currently was nowhere to be seen though, since he had stayed behind to do some extra studying in the library. After a short, whispered but heated argument, Yugi had managed to convince him he was completely capable of walking home on his own.

Which he was. And this stupid idiot in front of him didn't have what it'd take to prove him wrong or make him regret his decision. The boy was a wimp really ; he had never done anything worse than giving smaller kids a big mouth or forcing them to share their candy or chips.

No beating, kicking or tripping, not even a violent shove on occasion. A wimp.

He had used that word for Yugi often enough, naturally. That only proved what an utter lack of intelligence he really had. One well-phrased response would probably make sure he'd never even -think- of bothering Yugi ever again.

A piece of cake. He didn't need Yami. All it would take was to allow his anger to flood over him, to form the words in his mouth and speak them. There were plenty he could use.

Words could be powerful weapons, more hurtful than any act of violence. Yami seemed not to understand that, but Kaiba did. Yugi had seen him often enough, reducing anyone foolish enough to approach him to tears with just one or two well-chosen remarks.

Only Joey seemed to be immune to it. Either because he was stubborn and had a thick skin, or because Kaiba was smart enough not to drive him away completely, to preserve and cherish at least one human contact, no matter how twisted.

Yugi looked up, smiling, opening his mouth.

And a person pushed past him, shoving his victim-to-be back, crashing into a wall.

And he couldn't feel the anger inside of him. It felt empty.

"Don't you -ever- dare to touch or speak to Yugi again!" Yami growled to the cowering boy in front of him, before turning his stern gaze on his hikari.

Yugi wished he could yell at him, to tell him he hadn't needed Yami to intervene, that he had been managing on his own just fine. But there weren't any words or feelings he could use for that. He didn't have it in him to hate or be angry anymore.

Like Yami's presence smothered that kind of feelings.

It didn't have anything to do with his crush, he knew this for sure somehow. Loving Yami had some effects on his behavior when his darker half was around, but an inability to think or feel negative emotions towards other people wasn't one of them.

Before their return, it hadn't been like this. Only after, when Yami had been there, in the normal world for every hour of the day. In his own body, not Yugi's.

Their minds were still connected though and Yami still had his powers. Unlike Ryou's yami, whom Yami had cut fully loose. That Bakura had stuck around, still living in Ryou's house had been his own choice.

"Yami ... " he began weakly, pleadingly after they had walked in the direction of their home in silence for a while. Yami radiated anger, only partially at the bully who had made the mistake of pestering Yugi. Mostly it was directed at himself for not being there earlier.

And, even if Yami would never admit so, part of it was at Yugi, for not listening to him. For going off on his own contrary to Yami's wishes.

"Yugi ... " Yami replied, not looking at him. "I did say you shouldn't - "

"I know." Yugi interrupted him. "I'm sorry." he added.

Yami's eyes sought his own, a spark of warmth in them. "It's not your fault, aibou. You think too well of people, only seeing their good sides. I wouldn't want you to change. Next time, we'll do it my way. Surely you agree that's best now."

"Yes." Yugi whispered miserably, hanging his head.

Yami smiled, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "Don't be sad, Yugi. I can't bear to see you like that. If you'd ever get really hurt, I'd lose my mind. I care for you and I won't ever let any harm come to you. I promise."

"Thanks." Yugi managed a weak smile. It was what Yami expected from him, wanted from him. No matter how much of a lie it was.

-tbc-


	2. Two

Fading reflection

-

Warnings/notes : Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou (established), a little Seto/Joey, oocness?, AU

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If it wasn't for Suppis Tenshi, this fic might never have gotten past the 'scribbled few lines'-phase.

written at 17th july 2003, by Misura

Thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter :

To optmistic girl94 : Well, I think that in reality, Yugi doesn't feel that way. -adds AU to the notes- But it's … possible in theory I think. Thank you!

To Snow Angel : I agree. –smiles- Now, if only -Yami- would see that …

To Seto's-Girl942 : Thank you, I did.

To Sansi : With the shining example of Bakura, how could Yami -not- realize it? –winks-

To Icy Flame : Well, the Bakura/Ryou's intended to serve as a base of comparison for how it -could- be different. And the Seto/Joey … I just couldn't help myself. –smiles guiltily- Thank you!

To DarkShadowFlame : After rain comes sunshine, the way a not-happy beginning is followed by a happy ending. –winks- Thank you!

To Ril : Hmm, this chapter kind of leaves things unresolved too. Hope it doesn't bother you! Thank you!

To Kaira-chan : Well, in BattleCity Yugi literally tells Yami 'thank you for letting me fight my own battles' (after his duel with Joey). In this fic though, your prediction that the situation is about to escalate is quite true. Thank you very much! –smiles-

To YumeTakato : Thank you, I did my best. (One week –smiles-)

To ChibiSerenity3 : Thank you! Hope you'll like the rest of the fic as well.

To SoulDreamer : Thank you. And yes, I will.

To Strega : Protectors can be both annoying and great, can't they? –smiles- Thank you!

To Scarlet Oasis : [concerning your proposal: I'm working on my answer –smiles guiltily- Just wouldn't want to rush into anything … -coughs and blushes- ;)] Oh, I fear this fic will descend into fluff and sap soon enough. Just … not yet. Thank you very much! –beams- (And no, neither Yugi nor me would appreciate you wringing Yami's neck.)

To NoDa-chan : Thank you! The idea is partially Suppis Tenshi's, really, but I'm glad you like it. –smiles-

To Yami-Yugi3 : Because you spoke the magical word …

To Suppis Tenshi : I can't remember the exact review, though it must have been for some story I posted in June last year, since I wrote the drafts of the first five chapters then, as you can see by the date. Thank you very much! –smiles-

To Aftertaste of a Razorblade : Well, I did draft five chapters for this in July last year. After those, I hope I'll be able to recall the plot … -smiles guiltily- Thank you!

To Kaze : Thank you! One week soon enough? –smiles-

Note : Ryou is called 'Ryou', his yami is called 'Bakura' by me. Sorry if that's confusing.

----------

_"I tried so hard_

_To just compete_

_Can't take no more_

_Losing sight of me"_

-_ 'That's not me', Jennifer Lopez_

----------

Looking down, Yami was surprised to see his hands were trembling, balled in fists. He was angrier than he had ever been before, only he couldn't quite understand why. It wasn't the first time he'd have had to save Yugi from some bully and he suspected it wouldn't be the last time either. Yugi was simply too sweet and innocent-looking for his own good.

It was the reason Yami loved him above all else, yet it also seemed to bring out the worst in less noble persons. His hikari needed to be cherished and protected. And he, Yami, was the one best suited for the job since he was bound to Yugi by much more than anyone else.

Only recently, Yugi seemed more and more often to try and avoid him, spending time on his own rather than with Yami.

It was foolish, as this afternoon's events had proven yet again. Yugi ought to know better.

Yugi ought to know he should stay near Yami at all times, for his own good.

"Yami?" A small hand pulled at his sleeve. "Are you listening to me?"

He glared sideways, angry ruby eyes staring into open purple ones, that widened in hurt and alarm. He suppressed the guilt ruthlessly ; he had to get his point across this time.

"I hear you, aibou." His voice was calm. Good. "Always."

Yugi nodded uncertain. "And? What do you think?"

Yami frowned. He could either admit he had been to lost in his own thoughts to know what Yugi had been talking about, thus confessing his earlier statement had been a lie, or he could change the subject, overruling Yugi.

He didn't like doing the last, especially because it sounded like something the Tombrobber might do. Yami was above dominating his hikari ; their relationship was one of partners, not master and slave, no matter how Ryou might protest against that accusation.

Ryou was all too much like Yugi, in a lot of ways. Yami ought to never have allowed the boy's yami to stay with him.

He swallowed his pride and anger, managing an apologetic kind of smile. Yugi would forgive him, like he had done before. It was in his nature.

"Sorry, aibou, what were we talking about?"

Yugi pouted. It was a cute gesture, enough to melt his previous annoyance away. His hikari was utterly adorable like this. How could he be angry at someone like Yugi?

How could he even think about how it would feel to trap that small body beneath his own, when anyone could see Yugi was much too pure for things like that?

It was his darker side talking, he knew. The result of being a yami, a spirit of a Sennen Item. It had taken over Ryou's yami, if there had ever been a gentle side to the Tombrobber to start with. He wouldn't, couldn't let it control him too, not even for a second.

He had been Pharaoh. He was better than that.

"Ryou asked if we'd come over for dinner and to watch a movie. He invited Joey too." Yugi informed him. "I'd like to go." he added shyly.

"Sounds okay." Yami nodded, pleased to see Yugi's face light up. It was so easy to make his hikari happy. Almost as easy as to make him sad. "If Grandfather agrees too, of course."

"Of course." Yugi beamed, probably because he already knew his grandfather would say 'yes'.

They walked on in silence, both of them content not to speak any more. Until Yugi eyed him hesitantly, a question in his gaze.

"What is it, aibou?"

"Well," Yugi bit his lip. "Bakura will be there too, you know."

Yami shrugged, more indifferently than he actually felt. "If he behaves, that won't be a problem with me." Of course, the Tombrobber wouldn't behave ; he never did. Fortunately, Yami would be there to put him back in his place. Ryou obviously couldn't.

"You and him don't get along very well." Yugi remarked. Yami fought down the urge to snort. "Maybe you should stay home. I mean, you'd just get bored if you came. And Ryou gets upset when you and Bakura fight."

"NO!" He hadn't meant to yell like that, truly, he hadn't. But the thought of Yugi, being in one room with that ... that Tombrobber, without Yami there to protect him ... unacceptable.

How could Yugi even consider a thing like that?

"I'll ... do my best to keep the peace." He offered the promise as an apology.

"Thanks." Yugi murmured, letting his head hang in a gesture of regret. "Sorry if I made you feel unwanted. I really appreciate you being so concerned for me."

"There's no need for you to apologize, aibou." Yami gently reached out to raise Yugi's head. There was a guarded look in Yugi's eyes, as if he was hiding something. Yami chose to ignore it for the moment. "We are who we are ; you the gentle hikari who sees only the good in persons, and me the protective yami, who protects you."

Yugi nodded, his lips moving as if he wanted to say something more but didn't have the courage to. Yami quickly pulled back his hand as his mind wandered off again in a direction he didn't care for. He was in control of that side of himself.

-tbc-


End file.
